


Sizzle

by ardvari



Series: LVMPD police code prompts [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardvari/pseuds/ardvari
Summary: It had been a pretty nice car, no doubt about that. Black, shiny SUV, an older model but polished until it gleamed in the late afternoon sun. The back end was still intact but the front end… well; the front end had definitely seen better days.Prompt: 411B Stolen LVPD Bait Car





	Sizzle

It had been a pretty nice car, no doubt about that. Black, shiny SUV, an older model but polished until it gleamed in the late afternoon sun. The back end was still intact but the front end… well; the front end had definitely seen better days.

Something was smoking under what was left of the hood, half wrapped around a hydro pole that had keeled over and had effectively electrocuted the hell out of the guy who had been driving it when he tried to climb out.

Not that he should have been in the vehicle in the first place.

Sofia checked her phone again, reading the message she had received a while back.

_411B Stolen LVMPD Bait Car_

And shortly after he had stolen the car, the guy had gotten distracted by something, possibly the two police cars pursuing him, and had managed to smack the car into said pole. It was a shame. 

Sara sighed softly beside her, both of them leaning against the side of one of the Denalis, watching as a couple of the hydro workers disconnected wires from the fallen pole. At least they had turned off the electricity and there were no more sparks. 

“Shitty day, eh?” Sofia nudged Sara gently, making her smile softly. The hair sticking out from under her LVPD cap was curly, a definite sign she hadn’t had time to do anything with her hair before she had left the apartment that morning.

“Ugh, it just won’t _end_.” Sara complained, rolling her shoulders against the almost unbearably hot surface of the car.

Four cases in one night, two of them without any leads, had left her tired and now this. The guy lying face-down on the pavement beside the trashed car looked as if he was barely over twenty. 

“How do kids get _into_ this shit?” She continued on, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Sofia couldn’t help but let her eyes trail down to the soft outline of Sara’s breasts underneath her shirt.

“Dunno.” she replied distractedly.

“Keep your eyes where I can see them, detective.” Sara grumbled, pursing her mouth to keep herself from smiling.

The hydro workers finally moved away from the vehicle and the damaged pole and gave Grissom, who had been watching them work, a half-hearted thumbs up. 

Looking back at the two women briefly, he strode over to the car. Sara pushed herself off the Denali and in a moment of utter spontaneity, Sofia reached out and quickly slapped Sara’s butt.

The brunette jumped a little and threw Sofia an almost scandalized look before she strode off, hips swaying a bit more than usual. 

“Tease…” Sofia whispered under her breath before she followed Sara.


End file.
